


[Podfic] Still and Again

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Soul Bond, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 05:51:19, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:"I know," Claude says. "I feel like shit; I know." And it's true: this isn't his first concussion, and it won't be his last, but none of that explains why he constantly feels worried when he's not, and none of that explains why Briere is here, or why he's sitting so far away.Or, the trope mash-up where Claude gets hit a little too hard and forgets all about Danny and their soul bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still and Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768664) by [luxover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2nBGb37)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2mcRtxD)  


#### Reader's Notes:

This is... maybe??? my favorite fic in hockey fandom? It's genuinely just all my favorite things wrapped up in domesticity and feelings. So I had to record it. Everything that should probably have a French accent/pronunciation [is Americanized](https://twitter.com/ofjustimagine/status/772634142668316672), and I'm sure that all three words of German I had to repeat don't sound terribly German either. (One day I'll learn to love a fandom that uses the foreign language I actually studied, but hockey is definitely not that fandom.) Thanks to luxover for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting.


End file.
